Talk:Dinosaur TV
Pangea's 2nd Funniest Home Injuries In the "Mentioned/Heard but Not Seen" section we list "Pangea's 2nd Funniest Home Injuries" (from the episode "Family Challenge"). The article says it's a spoof of "America's Funniest People", but the show title (and concept) seems more to be a spoof on "America's Funniest Home Videos." Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 19:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree especially given the screenshot higher up in the article. However, the way it's described on the episode page, I'm not sure. I'd have to see the scene. —Scott (talk) 19:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::In the context, it's because America's Funniest People aired immediately after America's Funniest Home Videos, had the same home video format except it focused more heavily on *intentionally* funny moments (I think the Home Video series eventually dropped the distinction entirely), and was widely regarded as a clone (and as a trivia note, the pilot was even called America's Funniest...Part II). So in the episode, you get the Home Videos spoof and then the schedule promotes a knockoff (the screenshot doesn't correspond to it), so the parallel is clear but, given how Funniest People is itself now obscure (and really doesn't warrant its own article), some explanation should be added to the page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Table format Okay, I'm in the process of converting this list into a more readable/interesting table. I'd like to suggest that Raptile be merged, since any one-shot shows can easily be discussed in detail here. And in a sort of obsessive issue, I'm not sure whether to include all the commercials for products (as opposed to TV show promos). I added one, Discount Charlie's, and there's already a page for Epi-Scale Leg Smoother, but I'm not sure whether to mess with that or not. The page is pretty small right now, but at some point, if every notable named one-shot from all four seasons is added, it could get pretty massive, and even moreso with commercials. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:12, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :By the way, is it possible to change the title to something more elegant? Maybe "Pangaean Television Shows"? -- Danny (talk) 19:14, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. I didn't create the page, and I agree. Actually, anyone have access to No Strings Attached? There's a quote where there's a specific name for these segments. I *think* it was either Dinosaur TV or Dinosaur Television or some such. If we can confirm the actual phrasing, that would be the best title. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:15, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, that's a good thought. I don't have the book myself... -- Danny (talk) 19:29, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::::regarding commercials, maybe we can make a seperate page for commercials, or maybe have a list of fictional products from Dinosaurs (or would any props form the show qualify for the Muppet Props category? If not, maybe we can add a Dinosaurs Props or Creature Shop Props category for significant props). --Minor muppetz 03:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Most of the commercials were for services, though, not really props. We're best off just following the same rule we do on other pages, I think. Stick commercials here until such time as it seems to overwhelm content and thus makes a seperate article worthwhile (it will probably take some time for the page to really grow anyway). As for the title, I'm heading for home on Sunday morning. Two El Paso branch libraries have copies of No Strings Attached. So I'm going to take the talkbox off for now, and we can rename it when I've been able to see what term the book used. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC)